


OiHina High school sweethearts

by RareShipHell98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nerd!Hinata, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Seijoh!hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareShipHell98/pseuds/RareShipHell98
Summary: Hinata is a huge geek and still energetic and a volleyball nerd. Unfortunately the other kids dose not appreciate his enthusiasm so they starts avoid him and sometimes ridicule him. Thus Shoyou is meek and shy around new people and changes his appearance and hides his hobbies as well.He starts his new life like this in high school, where he meets some people who will change his life for the better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I hope you will like this story! Please share your thoughts with me! And sorry for the typos and the grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language!

Hinata Shoyo always was an energetic and passionate boy. Everything he done he put his whole heart into it. That fact isn’t really changed about him, but now he didn’t tell anyone about his hobbies and interests anymore.

He always had bright orange hair and an even brighter smiles and freckles on his cheeks. He was loud and friendly with everyone. Now he is always wearing a black wig and make up to hide his hair and freckles and he is always silent and jumpy when he meets new people.

And today is going to be his very first day at Aoba Johsai high school. One only can imagine how nervous he is right now. His mom reassured him that it will be fine, and he will meet some nice people and who knows maybe make one or two new friends. For Shoyo it was not reassuring at all.

It’s a beautiful sunny day in April when the new semester and Shoyo’s new life begins. The wind is warm, and the sky is clear, the cherry blossom has already begun. Then here is Shoyo. Nervously getting ready for school. He carefully applies his wig, make up and contact lens. He uses them because he is afraid if he wears his glasses then the others going to make fun of him like before. He checks himself for one last time in the mirror then he goes downstairs for breakfast.

“You packed everything, Shou?” Asked his mom while she packed lunch for him.

“Yes, I did.” His tone was a little sad, but his eyes lit up as he saw that his favourite was the breakfast. “Thank you, Mom!”

“You’re welcome sweetie!” Leaned down the woman as he kissed his son’s forehead. “Are you sure about the wig?”

Hinata just only nodded.

“It’s a pity, really.” Sighed his mom.

“Thank you for the food!” Shouted Hinata as he went out for school.

It was warm under the sunlight but otherwise still chilly. Hinata went out earlier than necessary in order to take his time so he can take photos. It was one of his (now) secret hobbies. He loved to capture the rare and precious moments with his old camera. It was exciting since he didn’t know how they turned out, he had to wait for that.

As he walked in a slow pace, he took picture all kind of things. Cats, flowers, aesthetic side streets, and the people as they went on their way. When he walked by a park something or someone got his attention. A beautiful boy sat on one of the benches and ate a milk bread while he yawned. Hinata held his breath as he watched the unknown boy. He seemed a little older than him, he had a very soft looking brown hair and as the morning sun illuminated him, he looked like he wore a halo. He just only noticed that the other boy wore the same uniform as him.

Without thinking he slowly lifted his camera and focused on the boy. The next thing he know that he pushed the shutter and took a photo. At the noise, the older boy looked around with confusion, but when he spotted Hinata with his camera he smiled and waved at him. That was just too much for Hinatas’ poor soul. He blushed and ran away. In the distance he heard that, most certainly, his senpai shouted after him.

“What are you shouting about in the damn morning?” Grumbled upon on his arrival one other boy.

“Iwa-chan! Some REALLY cute boy took a picture of me and then just ran away! Can you believe this?”

“No, no I can’t.”

“Right?! He should have stayed and say hi! I mean based on his uniform he goes to our school, but he must be a first-year since I don’t remember seeing him before.”

“I can’t believe that someone was willingly photographed you.”

A scandalised gasp and a loud ‘Iwa-chan you meanie!’ was heard as the two boy went on their way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story so far! Thank you for reading this! 😊

‘Aaaa I can’t believe that I did that! How embarrassing! What if that beautiful senpai is mad at me now?!’ Thought Hinata as he hid himself in the nearby bushes while he waited for the older boys to go away. Then he saw them as they passed by him. He waited for a little longer then he cautiously came out. Well as it turns out it was a mistake. Hinata slowly turned the corner at the end of the street when the beautiful boy from before appeared out of nowhere, blocking his way. Hinata panicked and quickly spun around and tried to escape. Emphasis on tried. But someone blocked his way and as he bumped into the unknown boy he fell on his back.

“Are you okay Chibi-chan?!” The beautiful boy asked frantically as he knelt beside Hinata and helped him up.

Hinata didn’t said anything just nodded.

“I am sorry.” Said the other boy. “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime and this idiot is Oikawa Tooru.”

Hinata searched for something in his pocket and pulled out a notebook and scribbled down some words, then showed it to Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

‘ _My name is Hinata Shoyo. I am apologize for the photo. I should have asked you first! I am fine don’t worry about me!’_

The boys looked a little bit confused.

“Why do you use a notebook instead of talking?” Asked Oikawa, blunt as ever.

“Oi, Shittykawa!”

As they bickered Hinata started writing again. It was odd. He was very afraid of new people, but with these two he felt at ease. When he finished he gently tugged on Iwaizumi’s shirt. The boys stopped with their bickering and read Hinata’s note.

‘ _I am sorry if it’s sudden, but the other kids from my old school always made fun of me because of my looks and hobbies. So, I try to not stand out since then. And because of that I have a hard time to talk with strangers. It will be fine if I spend some time around them though.’_

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were dumbfounded. Why would anyone bully this seemingly very kind boy to the point that he decides to not to talk? It was ridiculous. They didn’t know anything about this boy, but now he was one of their juniors and he seemed adorable. It was their responsibility to protect him. 

“Hinata-kun, would you like to walk to the school with us?” Asked Iwaizumi.

Hinata slowly nodded and waited for the boys.

“You know Shou-chan now I am really curious about you.” Chirped Oikawa but as he saw that Hinata tensed after hearing those words, so he quickly added: “But you don’t have to tell anything that makes you uncomfortable. Take your time Shou-chan.” Added Oikawa with a small smile on his lips.

When they reached the school gates Oikawa and Iwaizumi offered to Hinata that they will escort him to his classroom, but he kindly refused them. He didn’t want to gain any more attention than necessary. Before they parted ways, they exchanged contact information with each other and Hinata promised them that he will chat with them.

Now he made his way to his classroom. He got lost a little indeed, but fortunately managed to find his way in time. Sadly, he couldn’t make it to the opening ceremony the day before so now he surely will get some extra attention. Even more likely because he needed to introduce himself. His hand was shaking as he slid the door and went inside. And sure enough almost everybody watched him. Shortly after him his homeroom teacher came in and asked him to say something about himself.

“Hi everyone! My name is Hinata Shoyo, nice to meet you!” ‘Ahhhh this was terrible! At least I didn’t stutter.’ Thought Hinata as he made his way to his appointed seat. You see he can talk normally with people if it’s necessary, but he isn’t very good at it. His seat is somewhere in the middle, near to the windows. He really tried to pay attention to his teacher, but his mind was everywhere but his class. Lucky for him this was just homeroom.

He was busy with looking out of the window when a girl approached him.

“Hi Hinata-kun! My name is Sakamoto Maki and I am the class representative.” Said the girl as she handed some papers to Hinata. “Since you were absent yesterday here’s some prints. And Tanimoto-sensei said that we should choose a club for ourselves until Friday.”

“Thank you, Sakamoto-san.” Smiled Hinata. He vowed to himself that he is going to try and make some friends and be more social too.

“You’re welcome Hinata-kun!” Waved Sakamoto and went back to chat with the other girls. Now Hinata glanced at the first paper. It was the club application form. Honestly, he didn’t know which club he wanted to join to, heck he didn’t even know what kind of clubs exists in his school.

‘It will be hard! I don’t want to stand out in any science club. But they probably wouldn’t call me a nerd. Art clubs…maybe a photography club. Sports hmmm I love volleyball, but since I am short, they definitely going to make fun of me. Nope. I can ask to be their manager perhaps. Yes, that’s in the grey zone.” Thought Hinata.

The rest of his day was uneventful. Some of his classmates went and talked with him so that’s positive. After his last class he went straight to home. He planned to write a message to Oikawa and Iwaizumi and ask them about the volleyball club. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this will be a really slow burn i guess? I hope that's okay? 
> 
> I hope you like the story so far. If you have any idea share with me!
> 
> Again sorry for any mistakes. （＞人＜；）

He didn’t lives too far away from the school, but it still was a nice walking distance away. He walked at a slow pace and admired the seasons’ beauty. This was one of those things that he liked to keep as a secret. He loved the beauty of the seasons and often took photos of flowers, trees, clouds and other things too. For his former classmates and so-called friends this was too weird. Why would he enjoy such things as a boy? So Hinata locked this passion away along with the others.

He shakes his head to make the memories go away. ‘No! That was in the past! I am careful now!’ He said to himself. When he looked up, he saw that he was already at home. Their new home was a little Japanese styled family house. There wasn’t that many of these in this neighbourhood.

He unlocked the door and shouted an ‘I am home!’ to the empty house. He grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and went inside his room.

And that was the moment when he started to realize his plan. He plopped down on his bed and grabbed some paper and a pen. When he was done with his letters to his senpais he packed them inside his bag, took his camera and went outside. He carefully locked the door and hopped on his bike. He spent his afternoon with taking photos and also dropped by a shop which was specialised to develop photos from films. It was a nice and cozy shop and the old lady was very kind.

When it started getting dark, he started working on his main plan. Which is to sneak the letters into his new senpai’s mailbox. He knew their address when they changed contact information with each other. Hinata was still a little lost in the area so it took a little bit more time than he originally planned, but his mission was successful. He went home with a smile on his face.

Then came the next day.

Oikawa came down from his room on the next morning, in a still half-asleep state. His mother was already busy in the kitchen as she was making breakfast.

“Tooru please check the mailbox!” She shouted and Tooru grumpily made his way outside. He opened the mailbox and found two letters for his mother, one for his father and surprisingly one for him as well. The envelop was blank, just his name was there, no clue about the sender. He went inside, put the other letters down and went back to his room.

He quickly opened it and found a letter inside:

_‘Dear Oikawa-senpai,_

_I hope I am not disturbing you with my letter. Thank you for the other day. I know that I just recently met you and I don’t want to be rude but I would like to ask you something….You see I need to join a club until this Friday and I would like to ask about the volleyball club._

_I know that this is sound silly since I am really short, but I really love volleyball. I played it as well, but after that that incident last year I stopped playing… So, I thought that I could be a manager for the club? Perhaps? Could you help me with that please? I understand if you don’t want to though.._

_Next time I will treat you with something!_

_Thank you for reding this!_

_Ps: I am still too shy for writing you a SMS._

_Hinata Shoyou’_

After reading this Oikawa just stood there in the middle of his room. A soft knocking noise broke his trance and he looked at the window. Iwaizumi, who lives next door, diligently throwed small rocks at his window. You see, he kept a collection of small rocks just for this reason in his room.

Oikawa went to the window and opened it. Still in daze.

“I assume you got a letter as well?” Asked his childhood friend. He just nodded and stared blankly.

“So? What are we going to do?”

That snapped him out completely.

“Isn’t that obvious?! First, we are going to make Shou-chan into our manager!” Shouted Oikawa.

Instead of Iwaizumi, his mother shouted back from the kitchen: “Shut up Tooru it’s seven in the morning you are disturbing the neighbours!”

And with that the two of them decided that they will help that small, cute boy from yesterday. Now Oikawa really was interested in him, even more than before. Why did he stop? Did they really bullied him that much?

With those thoughts in his head, he went downstairs again, got an earful from his mother, ate his breakfast and went to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it' short! I will try and update more frequently!
> 
> I hope you will like this (*/ω＼*)
> 
> And sorry if this is a really slow burn <(＿ ＿)>

“What’s the plan?” Asked Iwaizumi as the bell rang, signalling the end of the last class for the day.

“I don’t know yet.” Grumbled Oikawa.

He really wanted to do something, but he was cautious. Hinata seemed uncomfortable around new people and Oikawa didn’t want to rush anything.

“Maybe we should tell him that I am the captain and that if he wants to, he could meet with the coach. I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“I guess that’s a good idea.” Agreed Iwaizumi.

“I’m gonna send him a message now, to meet me at park nearby. Annd sent.” Said Oikawa proudly as he put his phone away.

“You are going alone?”

“Yes.”

“If you’re scare him away with your idiotic tendencies Shittykawa I swear to God…”

“Calm down Iwa-chan, I would never do that!” Objected Oikawa at the accusation. “Now let’s go!”

…

When Hinata got the message he was glad, excited and terrified at the same time. His senpai got the letter and also will help with his problem, regarding the club problem. At the same time, he couldn’t help but think that he will screw it up somehow and Oikawa-san will avoid him. So, here he was sitting under the big sakura tree at park. He was deep in thought, so he didn’t notice as Oikawa approached him just when the other greeted him. Poor boy jumped out if his skin. As Hinata fell down from the bench, he dropped his book.

“Oh my God, Shou-chan! I am so sorry!” Apologized Oikawa as he helped the poor boy up from the ground, he also picked up his book.

Hinata just giggled silently until he noticed that his book was in Oikawa’s hands. As Oikawa was about to give the book back to Hinata, he saw what kind of book it was. A book about alien theories and it was a super rare item as well! And one of the original series. Oikawa.exe.stopped.

“I – I thought that they were just a legend.” Muttered the brunette.

“Y-you know them?!” Whispered Hinata.

Oikawa looked up so fast that he was sure that he heard how his neck snapped. When Hinata realized that he spoke directly to Oikawa he quickly covered his mouth and blushed.

“You have a really cute voice, Shouyo-kun.” Smiled Oikawa.

Hinata could tell that Oikawa’s compliment was sincere and he didn’t mock him.

“T-thank you.” Said Hinata, still blushing.

“So, do you like this book?” Asked Oikawa hopefully.

“Y-yes. Please don’t make fun of me, Oikawa-senpai.” Stuttered the little ginger nervously.

“I would never! You know, I love aliens, and nobody shares this interest with me, so I was just surprised. Plus, I didn’t know that this book actually existed.” Confessed Oikawa sheepishly.

Hinata just smiled at him a sad smile. “I can relate. I-if it’s okay with you senpai I can lend you that book and the others too, I have the full series along with the DVD-s.”

Oikawa knew that he found Hinata cute, but he was sure now that this is love.

“F-for real?!” Shouted Oikawa startling Hinata a little.

“Y-yes. I live nearby so you can come over, and we can talk there. Nobody’s at home. I-if you would like to of course. A-and thank you for coming, by the way.”

Oikawa just smiled and agreed and followed Hinata.

‘I really need to make him our manager now.’ Thought Oikawa as they went inside.

“My room is at the end of the corridor on the left. Please go ahead I am going to fetch some tea and I think we still have milk bread from yesterday. If that’s okay with you.” Said Hinata shyly.

“You have milk bread?” Was all, that Oikawa heard.

“Y-yes, Natsu, my little sister wanted some yesterday, so I made for her.”

“I am seriously going to marry you some day.” Mumbled Oikawa to himself.

“Did you said something senpai?”

“Ah! Nothing! I am going ahead then!”

So he did, and when he entered into Hinata’s room he passed out from the hoard alien and anime themed things there, like the nerd he was. When Hinata entered he also passed out because ‘Oh my God Oikawa-senpai saw my room!! What did I think?! I was careless!!’ then saw Oikawa on the floor, assumed the worst and proceeded to do the same but for a completely different reason.


End file.
